The Dark Lady's Conquest
by Rawrkie
Summary: Sylvanas is conjuring up a plan to advance forward and claim all the Azerite that crops up around Azeroth. Jaina Proudmoore is amongst her ranks as a diplomat and lover. The story is about how these two interact day to day whilst fighting against all odds. This was prompt that was formed in the Sylvanas Discord channel. PM me for a link.
1. Chapter 1

Maps were strewn all over the war table with wooden chess pieces depicting Alliance forces placed strategically about. A lone figure stood observing the organised mess below. Sylvanas' red gaze drawn to one particular piece. The lion's cub. She leaned forward resting on one hand, the other plucking the piece off the table moving it away to the curled ends of parchment pinning it down.

Little lion didn't need to be there. Not today. There would be a time, but now was not it. Another piece plucked from the map and carefully positioned with a dull thud. The wolf. Her lip curled into a smirk and she pushed off the table, arms crossed with cunning admiring her handy work. Yes this would do. Her smirk widened revealing part of her fangs.

Her musings quickly vanished however to the sounds of muffled voices rising beyond the door of Grommash hold. Orgrimmar was always loud with the large lumbering orcs and it's fellow races bustling in and out of the capitol. Nothing like The Undercity and its occupants who were quiet about their business, as silent as the grave some might say making less noise than the bubbling green canals of slime that ran through it.

Sylvanas sighed, her face reverting back to its infamous stoicness and eyed the door curiously.

 _What was going on now?_

The voices grew louder, muffled shouting turned into a what sounded like a surprised yelp and a loud thump followed after, making the Dark Lady's blonde brow quirk up in wonder.

 _Was that one of the guards that had-_

All questions were answered when a rather agitated Jaina Proudmoore lifted the heavy entrance door, Sylvanas spotting a flash of grunt armour sprawled helplessly on the ground before the mage slammed it behind her closing them off from the outside world. The Dark lady's ears flicked at the crackling sounds of magic, a brilliant purple hue pulsating off of Jaina's hands, casting it's colour onto her skin.

The Queen mused. The mage looked beautiful, even whilst dishevelled and frowning.

"Did you really have to do that?" Sylvanas said, not really caring for the answer. That grunt no doubt would need a healer and that was more guards that needed to be replaced. The thought made Sylvanas bored, and so she took a perch on the end of the table.

After two deep calming breaths Jaina finally composed herself and stepped further inside, and closer to the Dark Lady. "Of course I did." She sulked, "Your guards are nothing but oafs that need to be put down! Honestly do those big green brownish things have anything called a brain in their skulls?"

That made sylvanas huff out a low laugh, albeit small, but a laugh all the same. The mage did have a tendency to be the only one that could do that. Much to Nathanos's annoyance, not that that buffoon mattered in the slightest.

"I believe they do have brain cells Jaina. You once believed so too, back in the day…If I remember correctly-"

"Don't" Jaina cut in, scowling in disgust, "Just don't bring that up," She said, closing the distance between them until they were no more than a foot apart. Sylvanas watched the mage closely as blue eyes stared defiantly back at her.

"Don't what?" Sylvanas bent down in challenge, almost nose to nose. Jaina stood her ground much to the delight of the Queen. "Mention a certain someone named Thra-?"

"Enough. Enough!" Jaina cried, those images of the past were enough to make her blood boil into a frenzy. "I'm not here to discuss my past mistakes."

"Oh, then what are you here for?" Sylvanas asked, gently shoulding past Jaina and walking back around the table, her hand trailing behind on its surface, well aware of the humans eyes on her back. "I was in the middle of planning something when you so kindly interrupted me."

"That is what I'm here for actually. Our next move." Jaina glanced at the war table studying it for a moment before wondering aloud, "Have we found more Azerite?"

"Mmm, we have, and it's being put to good use." Sylvanas muttered, suddenly distracted, thinking. The mage watched carefully at the Dark Lady, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts further, but as usual curiosity got the better of her.

"Weapons? Armor? I can send more people…" Jaina talked, uttering things Sylvanas could no longer hear. From her peripheral she could see the mage's mouth form words but her brain wasn't registering. She was onto something. Something good, her focus solely on this new unbreakable plan.

 _Yes. Yes! This was it!_

Sylvanas grabbed the wolf's piece in her hand closing her fist around it and squeezed, the wooden object splintering with the force until a loud snap resounded in the room startling the mage into silence and stare.

"Sylvanas?" Jaina edged.

The queen slammed the disfigured piece onto the table with a loud smack making the table rock, unstable.

"This will work. This is unbeatable." Sylvanas whispered to herself, excitement creeping up and swirling within her gut. She gave the pieces one more once over and added them up together, the final calculation complete.

 _Yes. This was the perfect plan._

Jaina drew close standing to the side of the Warchief and placed a delicate hand to Sylvanas' shoulder pulling her to face her.

"Something you'd like to share?" Jaina queried, taking in Sylvanas' countenance. She looked eager, an expression only the mage would notice as they were close. An outsider would only see her as impassive.

The Dark lady's head was spinning with the mass of plans, ways to execute them and who would be leading certain groups, but they soon halted, simmered down and disappeared upon seeing the mage stood beside her.

 _Those blue eyes…_

Blinking slowly Sylvanas turned to fully face Jaina, a wicked grin now gracing her lips.

"I believe I do have something to share." The Queen said, mischief colouring her words. She leant in, her mouth brushing over Jaina's ear sending shivers up her spine. Sylvanas was euphoric and couldn't wait to relive some of this overwhelming tension that had so quickly risen throughout her very being.

Stunned, the mage fell back into the table making it rock. Sylvanas pressed close, arms either side of the mage effectively pinning her there. Jaina was well and truly putty in the Dark lady's hands. The Queen always knew how to get into her skirt with the simplest of gestures. It drove Jaina mad.

"It is something we will both enjoy…" Sylvanas continued, her tongue now licking the length of the mage's neck. Jaina's body shuddered, eyes squeezed shut, willingly turning her head to the side to accommodate the Dark Lady's attentions, her braid slipped off her shoulder.

"Ohh, Sylvanas what are you doing?" The mage gasped, arms quickly flinging around Sylvanas' neck pulling her impossibly close. All thoughts of what she was here for swiftly vanished from her mind. She sucked in her bottom lip hard enough to leave indents when she felt her Queens sharp teeth nip at her sensitive flesh.

 _By the gods_

Sylvanas stopped her advances much to Jaina's dismay and moved her face to look Jaina in her beautiful blue hues. They stared at each other for a time, the mage taking everything that was Sylvanas in, then her Queen answered.

"You."

That was all she needed to say. Jaina gushed and moaned falling back onto the table bringing Sylvanas with her.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Worth a second chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

The Alliance pieces jumped and rolled from the impact of Jaina's back coming into contact with the war table, some pieces falling to the floor with a clack. Sylvanas' mouth moved to the mage's jaw pressing kisses up and up until her lips were a breath away from the delectable mages.

"Mmm you're the only thing I take pleasure in tasting since death." Sylvanas crooned before capturing Jaina's mouth with her own.

"I'm glad I can be of service." Jaina panted out between kisses, her hands trying and failing to clutch at the Queens pauldrons, just managing to grip at one of the skulls, finger hooked in a socket. She couldn't focus, her mind was a jumble and all her Lady had done was kiss her.

"Gods you're wearing too much!" Jaina groaned, now trying to unclasp the buckle to Sylvana's armor, but the Queen had other ideas.

"Ah-ah-ah," Sylvanas said, pulling away. "Allow me." She moved from Jaina's swollen lips and the mage released her hold from the Queens shoulders allowing her decent.

Furrowing her brow, Jaina wondered what the Dark lady was doing, and so lifted herself up onto her elbows to get a better look. Sylvanas eyed her corset for a moment, then the mage, and back again to the shield of fabric before her. She _tsked_ shaking her head, a gauntlett hand tracing the lush curve of Jaina's waist.

"You wear too many layers, Jaina." Sylvanas observed, a claw now fingering one of the three straps that helped lock up her prize, tugging. "I'm not sure whether I like your new taste in fashion or wether to be annoyed by it." She sighed, pulling the strap some more and making the mage wince when it squeezed at her ribs.

"I don't quite know what you mean…" Jaina said, face flushed and a little out of breath.

"Oh I think you do." Sylvanas said with a grin, pulling much harder on the strap until a clawed finger penetrated the material and snapped it apart. Jaina inhaled sharply and coughed as her ribs were quickly freed from its constraint.

"I think not…" Jaina caught her breath, "What is wrong with me wearing this outfit?" She asked, now smiling playfully and cupped the Queens cheek. Red eyes met blue and Jaina couldn't help but chuckle at the expression Sylvanas was wearing. "You wouldn't happen to be complaining would you?"

Sylvanas' eyes narrowed, "I am not."

"I think you are." Jaina slid her hand from Sylvanas' cheek, over her hood and claimed her right ear between her thumb and forefinger, stroking. She watched as her Queen tried to contain the shiver that ran through her body from Jaina's gentle touch, and delighted in the fact that her Lady had to look away while battling whatever feelings were no doubt raging within.

"I am not complaining…" Sylvanas whispered huffily, wounded that the mage could cause such a stir within her. "I just don't like how long it takes to undress you." She admitted in an unusual bout of weakness as Jaina's ministrations reached the tip of her ear, twirling it around her fingers.

As if hypnotised Jaina once again lost all train of thought, her focus solely on her Queens wonderful ears and the satisfaction she felt from eliciting such dear expressions from her lover.

"I miss your mages robes." Sylvanas grumbled, unconsciously leaning into Jaina's touch.  
"You miss my robes because I was easily accessible, not due to my fashion sense." The mage said matter of factly, her hand now moving onto the next ear, her smile widening revealing her teeth. She loved how Sylvanas' ears would flick back into place after bending them. A little something she always remembered when the Warchief was having one of 'those' days.

Content, Jaina could do this for hours, indulging in her Queens debilitated state, but alas, such things as this did not last long, not when the Dark Lady's control reined back in.

The Warchief fiercely shook her head, ridding the fog that had so quickly clouded her mind and growled, "Stop that!" She snarled, slapping the mages hand away.

Jaina chuckled, which irked Sylvanas. "That is **not** funny. I wish I had never have let you touch them." The Queen said, knowing full well that if she were alive she'd have been blushing with embarrassment. That didn't bode well with the Warchief. Not one bit. If Jaina wasn't her lover she'd have been carved up and fed to the bats by now.

The mages chuckle only grew louder at that, but soon vanished upon realising that the Queens demeanor had abruptly changed. The room went cold. The chill creeping up Jaina's flesh, erupting goosebumps all over her skin.

"Sylvanas?" Jaina blinked, panicked. Quickly trying to save herself from the Queen's wrath she muttered, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." She sat up, inching back putting a little distance between her and her lover.

The tides had turned.

"What's wrong my dear?" Sylvanas asked with a wretched grin, "Why do you suddenly look so afraid?" She crawled onto the war table much like a Lynx stalking its prey, her legs now either side of Jaina's waist. She bent down forcing the human onto her back.

"I didn't mea-"

"Shhh-shhh," The Queen hushed her, sitting back up and resting some of her weight upon Jainas hips. She stripped off her gauntlets throwing them nowhere in particular all the while eyeing up the mages throat. "You're lucky you're pretty, otherwise you'd be dead by now."

That was probably true, Jaina swallowed, realising, but then even while fear gripped her for a time, her cunt twitched and began to throb. Her gaze fixed onto Sylvanas' smouldering red glare, pinning her into submission.

How on earth did the Warchief do that to her?

"I'm sorry my Queen, I didn't mean to upset you."

Sylvanas's brow arched up and she moved a now bare hand to cup the nape of Jaina's delicate neck, "I'm tired of talking." She stated, watching as Jaina's eyes fluttered at the contact. "But if you're truly sorry…" The Dark Lady said, pulling Jaina up close to her face, "your body can do all the apologising." She crushed their mouths together, the mage shuddered and gripped ahold of her arms for stability.

"Now for this damn outfit." Sylvanas growled, now nipping at Jaina's lips pulling sharp intakes of air from her. Two buckles were left, which the queen deftly undid, casting the corset aside with haste like it had offended her.

"What do we have here." The Queen pulled away allowing Jaina the time to catch her breath, panting. Her mouth went down towards the swell of the mages chest, her nose between her cleavage, and tongue out licking, curling around the lace that kept Jaina's well endowed breasts in check.

"S-sylvanas." Jaina moaned, bucking her hips up desperately trying to get some form of friction. "Please touch me, please!"

The Dark Lady bit into the lace, her fangs making easy work of tearing it apart and finally exposing two peach mounds to the cool air. Sylvanas knew that Jaina's weakness was nipple play and so she quickly latched on, which made Jaina throw her head back and moan, her hands gripping painfully to Sylvanas' arms.

"Yes Sylvanas yes…" Jaina hissed, sucking in her bottom lip and then moaned when she felt the Queen's tongue circle her nipple. Desire pooled at her core and she could already feel moisture gather between her legs.

Sylvanas was hungrily sucking on Jaina's tit, the human writhing madly beneath her. It was time to move this along, the Warchiefs need driving her forward. She wanted Jaina screaming her name and she wanted her broken in the most blissful of ways.

Sylvanas' right hand found its way between Jaina's thighs, and she cupped her there, hard, feeling the dampness of the material press into her palm. She rubbed circles providing pressure, just enough to keep the mage clawing at her arms. Tears had formed in the humans eyes, her skin flushed pink with arousal and sweat beaded at her brow.

"Oh... gods…" Jaina managed, "Please.." She clung to Sylvanas' shoulders not caring that the pauldrons sharp edges dug into her. The queen's desire grew, her own arousal churning within the pit of her stomach, but her focus was the enticing mage and she snuffed out that distracation not allowing it to rise again.

Sylvanas summoned black tendrils of smoke-like power, which made quick work of disintegrating the mages blue leggings and the remaining parts of her clothes. Jaina managed an expression between annoyance and need before the Queen eradicated that by recapturing her lips in a fierce kiss, their tongues teasing.

Bare and vulnerable Jaina lay on her back fully submitting to Sylvanas' every touch. Her breath ragged the mage parted from the Warchiefs delicious lips and begged, "Please be inside me…" She kissed her cheek, "I need you." She said, wrapping her arms around Sylvanas' neck, moaning when the Queens fangs grazed down the column of her throat.

"Glady."

Jaina gasped at the sudden sensation of two fingers gliding up, down and around her hood, rubbing. The Queen made quick work of engorging her clit with skill that made Jaina's mind blank. Sylvanas always had a knack at finding all of her sweet spots. She ran her fingers over Jaina's sopping womanhood and spread the juices all over her cunt.

"Oh my dear, you are truly exquisite." The Queen said, and laughed when she felt Jaina lifted her hips off the table wanting more contact. She slapped her leg making Jaina cry out, "You'll cum when I tell you too." Sylvanas told her off, now running her hands up and down the length of Jaina's legs, stopping at her hip bones and then traveling back down to the sweet nectar eagerly awaiting at the juncture between her thighs.

She heard Jaina sigh, the sting now dully throbbing. Sylvanas played with her folds, circled her hole and then slipped inside.

"Oh gods!" Jaina's hands immediately wrapped around Sylvanas' "Oh g- oh my...ah-!"

The war table rocked as Sylvanas thrust, slipping a second digit in she went deeper curling her fingers, her thumb knocking against Jaina's sensitive bud with each stroke. Jaina gasped, holding on for dear life.

"Harder..harder!" The mage pleaded, and Sylvanas happily obliged. The Queen withdrew her fingers making Jaina whimper and then pushed them back in hard making her cry out into the room. The mages sex clamped tightly around her digits, and felt a rush of overwhelming tingles of pleasure up her body.

"Yes yes yes! Keep going." Jaina bucked, and the war table groaned with each one of Sylvanas' thrusts. "So good. So good… I can't. Oh yes!" Jaina's body shook uncontrollably, Sylvanas pushed a third digit in and held it there, her thumb applying pressure to Jaina's swollen clit.

Tears streamed down the mages cheeks unbidden as she rode out her orgasm, salty droplets disappearing into her now sweat soaked hair. "I...I…" She tried to talk, but her tongue wouldn't work. She smiled a satisfied smile, her chest heaving from the exertion and she released her death-grip from Sylvanas.

"Why are you crying?" Sylvanas asked, brushing stray white-blonde hairs from the mages face.

"That was amazing…and I don't rightly know..." Jaina breathed, inhaling deep calming breaths, her pussy still twitching with aftermath sparks making her body sporadically jolt every now and then. She tried to compose herself.

"It was? Hmm..?" The Queen leaned over her, desire still swirling in her red hued eyes. She kissed Jaina, swallowing the mages moan and then sat back up climbing off the war table. The mage watched as she moved.

"I suppose we should get ready for the meeting." Jaina sighed, remembering that they were in fact meant to be on duty. She also sat up and then looked herself over for what clothing she needed to replaced.

"We still have time."

The mage looked confused, "Time for what?" She asked, slipping off the table to stand on two wobbly legs. That made the Warchief smirk. She admired Jaina's naked form for a moment and then stepped close. She lifted Jaina's hair from her neck, kissed her there and then just behind the ear and whispered, "I'm not done with you yet."

Jaina could hear her smugness and she melted on the spot. The mages knees buckled making her fall helplessly into the queen. Sylvanas caught her, and picked her up with strength that made Jaina all the more dizzy.

"Your body still has to apologise for what you did to me." She said, carrying Jaina to the throne and carefully seating her there.

"The horde leaders can wait…" Jaina's mouth was shamelessly open, her attention fixed on her lovers every move. The Queen knelt down and Jaina slumped, her body hot and tender.

Sylvanas pushed her legs apart and then everything was a blur.

* * *

 **A/N** Reviews and even prompts are much appreciated. Thanks. Rawrkie.


End file.
